The Lion Guard: It's Ladies Time!
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Kiara organizes a great slumber party only for girls, and invites Fuli, Jasiri, Makini, Tiifu and Zuri, while the men of the Lion Guard take a break in another place. When everything seems to go well, Vitani and Kijana come to spoil the party!


The Lion Guard: It's Ladies Time!

That morning, Kiara was hanging fancy decorations on the walls, cleaning the rock beds, sweeping the floor and getting everything in her room tidy. But, for what, exactly?

"Yes! It's all ready now!" She said to herself. "This is gonna be the best slumber party ever! And it will only be for girls!"

She went to his father Simba to ask him permission for her slumber party. Simba granted it, as long as she invited friends she always trusted.

"Don't worry, daddy! I will invite my bestest friends ever! Yay!"

And so, Kiara send Zazu to find her guests. The first one in the list was Fuli, so Zazu stopped right where the Lion Guard was.

"Morning, Lion Guard" he said to them.

"Morning, Zazu" said Kion.

"I've come with a message from Princess Kiara. She says she will organize a slumber party only for girls and Fuli is the first one on the guest list, so she's wondering if she'd like to join in"

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess" answered Kion "But we need Fuli in our Guard to protect the Pridelands , like we always do."

"A slumber party? I never had one in my life. What do you do in one?" asked Fuli.

"Oh, oh. I know!" said Bunga "I and my uncles use to do lots of slumber parties. We usually eat a lot, play games, stay up all night, and mainly, we have FUN! ZUKA ZAMA!"

"Hmmm, sounds kinda interesting. Well, I'll give it a try."

"But Fuli, we need you. You're the fastest of us. How are we gonna get the job done easily without you?" said Kion.

"Allow me to remind you that this slumber party is only for ladies!" said Zazu.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea. Why don't you go take a break and do boy things? You'll surely have fun, like if you were joining me. And it seems like everything it's ok today in the Pridelands anyway."

"Well, you know, it kinda sounds like a good idea! Guys, time for a break! Let's do some things that boys usually do!"

"Yeah, Boy Time! Zuka Zama!"

Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono left to freely do some boy activities on their own, while Fuli accepted to go to Kiara's slumber party. Afterward, Zazu went to search the next guests, Tiifu and Zuri. He didn't even finish the invitation, because the girls quickly knew what was going on and very eagerly accepted to go. Makini was also invited, much to her surprise and joy. The last one on the list was Jasiri. Wow, who'd expected she was such a good friend of Kiara? Zazu carefully arrived to the Outlands, he found Jasiri's Clan, and proceeded to invite the leader to the slumber party.

"A slumber party? Only for girls? In the Pridelands? Wooooooo-hooooooo! I'm in! Madoa, can you believe it? Princess Kiara has invited me to her slumber party! Looks like we're getting closer to our acceptance in the Pridelands by Simba! Well, see ya later!"

After they left, Madoa said:

"Wow, Jasiri is so lucky to be invited to a slumber party by the princess Kiara. Let's all hope she's right about Simba finally accepting us in."

What Madoa didn't realize is that Kijana the jackal pup was hidden nearby, listening to the situation!

"Sooo… that hyena has been invited to a slumber party for girls in the Pridelands." she said, sinisterly. "Then why not to follow her and see what is planned for it?"

She went after Jasiri and Zazu, but in her way she stumbled across Vitani, Zira's daughter and the sister of Kovu and Nuka!"

"What do you think you're doing, jackal?" said Vitani angrily "Bumping onto me like that. Are you trying to get severely injured or what?"

"Whoa, calm down, girl" answered Kijana. "You know, I just found out something. Princess Kiara has invited that hyena called Jasiri to a slumber party only for girls at Pride Rock! And it seems there will be even more girls!"

"A slumber party organized by Princess Kiara did you say? Well, what do you say if we go and try to get a "friendly" invitation?"

"Girl, I like the way you think. What's your name?"

"Vitani. I'm a fierce warrior, indeed."

"Mine's Kijana. A young trickster, yes I am. Then, come on, Vitani. Let's go spoil their party!"

"Then, we'll strike Simba's daughter!"

"And the slumber party will then be ours to enjoy!"

Both let out an evil laughter, and onto Pride Rock they went.

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands, all of Kiara's guests had been gathered in her room, and the girls began having such a blast, and singing a song about ladies, ladies and just ladies.

In another part of the Pridelands, the boys were also having fun like they never did before. Skiing in muddy hills, playing Baobab Ball, knocking down rock piles, you know, rough games for boys.

"Wow, doing our boy activities wild and free sure feels good!"

"You said it, Kion" said Bunga. "Hey, my uncles taught me lots of fun games they used to play. Why don't we give them a shot?"

"Poa!" said Beshte" Then, c'mon, friends. Let's keep going. Twende Kiboko!"

"Hevi Kavisa! Wait for me!"

"Hapana! If you're gonna get even dirtier, I'll be watching you from the sky!" said Ono.

Back at Pride Rock, Makini decided to give herself and her friends a good manicure and pedicure.

"See how beautiful your claws are now!" she said.

Tiifu and Zuri were almost swooning at their lovely claws. Jasiri glanced at her claws and clawed presumingly, while throwing a short growl. It was Fuli's first time having a pedicure and manicure, so when she saw the new color in her claws she felt awkward, but then she slowly began to like it. Now she felt like she fit in with the girls.

"Hey, girls. Do you know what I think would be a perfect complement right now?" said Kiara "A paw massage!"

The girls gasped with glee, so they hired Mtoto so he could give them a nice paw massage with his trunk. Lil' Mtoto felt like he was in the clouds, having the unique chance to touch the feet of the loveliest ladies in the Pridelands!

Afterward, it was time for the girls to do a pillow fight! But before they could proceed with their activity, they were stopped by the unexpected arrival of Vitani and Kijana!

"Ahahaha! Don't fear, friends! We just want to join your party. We're girls after all, aren't we?" said Kijana

"And since you were gonna do a pillow fight, why don't we add it more violence?" said Vitani, and with that said, the Outlander girls attacked our heroines."

Tiifu and Zuri fled behind a vines curtain. The bravest girls, Fuli, Jasiri, Kiara and Makini tried to defend them, but Vitani and Kijana rushed past them quickly and headed to the curtain. The girls where cowering and whimpering behind the vines, only for Vitani to poke her head through and yell:

"Heeeeeeere's VITAAAANIIIIII!"

Tiifu and Zuri ran to another side but there Kijana also poked her head through and yelled:

"Heeeeeeere's KIJAAAANAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Leave us alone!"

"Aw, come on, friends!" Kiara said to them "Just because you are girls, it doesn't mean you must fear danger! You can be very brave, maybe even more than men! Come on out, fight, and show them what true ladies are capable of!"

Tiifu and Zuri realized that Kiara was right. They burst out of the curtain and charged onto the bad girls. Kiara, Jasiri, Fuli and Makini also assisted them. Makini had recently learned martial arts from her mentor Rafiki, Fuli, with her brilliant speed kept the villains from escaping, Jasiri once again made good use of her amazing fighting skills, and soon the evil Outlanders were cornered by the girls.

"How you like us now?" said Tiifu

"Wow, you were right, Kiara. We girls can be quite powerful!" said Zuri "…Well, maybe a little more."

"Well, what shall we do with them now?" asked Jasiri.

Makini thought for a moment and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, friends?"

"Yeah, come on, everyone!" said Kiara, and all of them shouted at the same time:

"IT'S LADIES TIME!"

They lunged onto Kijana and Vitani and everything turned black for a moment. Lots of glitters and sparkles appeared everywhere, and then, the bad girls ended with a horrible makeup.

Just then, The Lion Guard arrived.

"Hey, girls, how you all doing? Said Kion "… Kiara! Stand back! Kijana, Vitani, what in the Pridelands are you doing here!?"

"Don't worry, Kion!" Jasiri said to him "We handled them by ourselves! We ladies can be as strong and smart as you, guys (giggles)"

"Well, I never had any doubt."

Jasiri, Kiara, Fuli, Makini, Tiifu and Zuri looked at each other, proud of themselves.

"Now, would you like me to take care of them?" asked Kion.

"Why, it would be a pleasure." said Kiara.

"Huwezi!" shouted Fuli, quickly taking the villains outside. "All ready, Kion!"

"All right, get back everybody" said Kion

And as Kijana and Vitani gasped in shock, Kion unleashed the Roar of the Elders and send both of them back to the Outlands. Once they landed there, Vitani groaned in anger because they could not get rid of Kiara and her friends.

"I didn't expect them to be THAT tough."

"Yeah, and too bad we didn't have enough fun at the party" said Kijana "But at least I found something very important and pleasant to me today"

"Ugh, and what's that?" asked Vitani.

"A new friend."

Vitani got surprised, and then she slowly began to smile, a very rare thing she did.

"You know, me too."

Both looked at each other and hugged.

"C'mon, friend. Let's do our own slumber party. We can ask our brothers to give us a nail polish and a massage."

Back at the Pridelands…

"So, girls, did you enjoy your first slumber party?" Kion asked to Kiara.

"It was awesome" said Fuli.

"Your sister is a great friend, Kion!" said Jasiri.

"I never expected I would be so good doing nail polish!" said Makini.

"That trunk-given massage was delightful! Our paws are so relaxed and fresh now, right, Tiifu? Zuri asked to her friend.

"Yay!"

"And hoy was your day, little bro?" asked Kiara.

"It was great! You know, we boys can do interesting things, too!" answered Kion.

"Yes, indeed. Hey, everybody, how about another slumber party next week?"

All the main girls agreed with a cheer.

"Oh, oh, by the way. Since you already had your girl time and all that, could you invite also invite us, the Lion Guard boys to your next slumber party? Please, please, pleeeaaaaaaaaase?" asked Bunga, desperately.

"Ummm, I'm gonna think about it." answered Kiara, as she headed back to the cave.

"No, please, I insist!" Bunga kept talking, following her.

Kion, Beshte, Ono and the girls watched them and began to laugh. Thus, this day ended satisfyingly for girls and boys equally, and even for the villains!

THE END


End file.
